


Melliflous

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [52]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smooth, sweet</p>
<p>(It's another hot day in Demacia.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melliflous

_smooth, sweet_

“Flashliiiiiiiiight,” Jinx whines, rolling around on the bed. “I’m too hooooot.”

“Hot damn,” Lux answers blandly.

“Nooooooo!” Jinx kicks her feet, pounding her fists against the mattress. “I meeeeeeaaaaan, I’m too hooooooooooooooooot! Don’t you have an air conditioner?”

“A what?” Lux flips a page of her magazine.

“Augh! God! Why is Demacia such a backwater city?”

“Excuse you? Backwater?”

“You’re not up to date with modern technology. It’s obscene!”

“We just haven’t gotten the latest shipments from Piltover. There was trouble along the usual trade routes. Bandits, I heard.”

“Booooooo! Stupid bandits! Stupid trade routes!”

“Look, if you hate it so much, why don’t you go back to Zaun?”

“Because it’s boring in Zaun! You’re not there!”

Lux snorts and absolutely does not blush.

“C'moooooooooon, Flashlight! I’m dying here! Isn’t there anything you can do?”

“Well… I suppose there is this one place…”

“Let’s go!” Jinx sits up.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Don’t care,” Jinx grunts, shoving on her boots. “It could be a torture chamber for all the fucks I give. Better than here at least.”

“You think so highly of my house,” Lux rolls her eyes. “I’m flattered, really.”

“Quit yer bellyaching, and let’s go already!” Jinx huffs, already halfway out the door.

“Yes, dear,” Lux replies sarcastically, a fond smile flitting across her lips.

Lux takes them to a little mom-and-pop gelato shoppe. It’s fairly unknown, not ritzy enough to draw the patronage of nearby estates. But it was popular with the household staff. Maids butlers, valets were often seen enjoying a scoop or two. Sometimes, they even bring their family. Today, the heat has brought all of them and then some. Lux spies a couple of nannies, with their esteemed charges, waiting in the perilously long line.

“Can I just - ?”

“No,” Lux answers sharply, before Jinx could even think about finishing the question.

Jinx pouts, puffing out her cheeks. “But - !”

“I said no.”

“We don’t actually have to hurt anybody! Just wave around our weapons and loudly yell death threats!”

Lux gives Jinx an incredulous look. “Definitely not.”

“It’ll get us to the front faster.”

“It’ll get us to jail faster.”

“We’re not gonna get caught!”

“No.”

There’s some low grumbling. Lux sees Jinx shifting out the corner of her eye. Faster than either could blink, Lux seizes Jinx’s wrist, the gun already half drawn from its holster. They lock eyes with Lux glaring fiercely and Jinx smirking.

“Good reflexes.”

“I knew you were going to try something.”

“Did you now?”

“I mean it, Jinx. I can and I will break your wrist,” Lux says, tightening her hold for emphasis.

Jinx snickers. “You’re so pretty when you’re mad.”

But she lets go of the gun. Her hands fall limply to her sides and she begins to hum a cheerful tune. Lux takes a full, deep breath. Never a dull moment with the Loose Cannon. Really, Crownguard, out of everyone everywhere ever, it had to Jinx. She must actually be crazy.

They reach the counter not a moment too soon. There’s a bit of fuss when Jinx seriously asks for everything they got, and Lux stops her from whipping out Zap at least three times. But, judging from the sly smile on her lips, Jinx is only having some fun - at Lux’s expense, of course. She’s not really planning to shoot up the store. Maybe. Probably. Good Liberty, why does she even try to take Jinx places? It never goes well.

After getting their orders, a double scoop of mint chocolate for Lux and a super sprinkle, tuity fruity for Jinx, they manage to score the perfect table. It’s in a nice, secluded corner where everyone is out of Jinx’s reach and Lux has a clear line of sight to the shop’s only exit. Old habits die hard and all that.

“Mmm,” Jinx all but squeals after her first spoonful. "Flashlight! This is amazing!“

"I take it you’ve never had gelato?”

“No! It’s so creamy and silky! I love it!”

Lux smiles, something warm and almost glowing in her eyes as she watches Jinx demolish her treat. She shouldn’t feel this much affection for someone dripping gelato everywhere. With a start, Lux realizes she’s staring and looks away. She takes a very deliberate bite of her two scoops, as if that’s all she’s been doing - just eating her gelato, and absolutely not mooning over Jinx. No, sir.

“It’s so much better than ice cream,” she hears Jinx say with a sigh.

Lux snorts. “Oh, don’t get me started on ice cream. You techno geeks with your innovation! I cannot believe you decided to add egg yolks and air! Air! Of all things! And it’s cold! Much too cold. I - !”

“Flashlight,” Jinx cuts in.

Something about her tone causes Lux to look up. Big mistake. Jinx is leaning forward, just a few inches away from her. There is a look of hunger in Jinx, something so intense and visceral. Lux suddenly finds she cannot breathe. She idly wonders if this is what it feels like, to be a rabbit, a mouse, a prey trapped neatly by a predator’s ever fixed gaze. Jinx draws even closer, a pink tongue sliding over dry lips.

“Jinx,” Lux whispers, forcing air out of her lungs, her throat. “Not here… We can’t…”

Chomp.

Ah. Wait. What? Chomp?

Lux blinks. She looks down and finds Jinx taking a big bite out of her mint chocolate. The cup of super sprinkle, tuity fruity sits drained and empty on the table.

Jinx just wanted her gelato, apparently. She wasn’t going to - And Lux thought - Oh, sweet Demacia. Lux feels her cheeks flush a bright, stop sign red. In one smooth motion, she shoves her cone up and mushes the gelato right unto Jinx’s face.

Never a damn dull moment.


End file.
